


It was just a bit unexpected!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, as filthy as your own mind wants to make it!, talking about the night before, they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin and Cormoran have been in a relationship for about 6 or 7 months - no setting up of how that happened etcThey are discussing their exploits the night before.





	It was just a bit unexpected!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purposefully 'vague', but there is enough detail to let you run wild with your own imagination.......

Cormoran woke to the odd sensation of a soft, skinned foot nestled next to his cheek.   
He felt beneath the covers and calmed the second he felt Robin's languid, naked body next to his....albeit facing the opposite end of the bed.  
He shifted position and raised himself onto his elbows, Robin was still sleeping, her hair fanned out around her beautiful face. He stroked the underside of her foot causing her to kick out with it slightly, then bent to kiss the soft skin of her ankle which roused her from her slumbers with a seductive giggle.  
"Morning you," she purred, stretching and regarding her unfamiliar position in the bed. She cast her mind back to how she'd ended up there and felt a delicious twitch in her belly.  
Cormoran grinned down at her - the lovely smile that made crinkles beside his eyes - and pulled himself a little higher in the bed, noticing an unfamiliar sensation as he did; he had an instant flashback to the previous evening.....wow!  
"You OK this morning?" Robin asked as she wriggled around to be the right way up in bed, kissing him up the chest, neck and finally on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts pressed against him; which still excited him beyond words.  
He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, not exactly sure of how to phrase his question, but they had created an open honesty towards each other....  
".....that thing you did.........it was, erm.....just a bit unexpected!" he breathed, nuzzling his mouth into the side of Robin's face.  
Robin giggled; at the sensation of his beard against her skin and also at the memory of what he was referring to.  
"It seemed like you were enjoying it at the time?" she answered and faced him with quizzically sensual eyes.  
Cormoran returned her gaze with an amused and slightly embarrassed one of his own, "Oh, trust me, I was definitiely enjoying it.......I was just a bit surprised.....I mean, you seemed quite....erm......skilled!" he finally managed.  
"Wow! I managed to finally surprise YOU in bed! Makes a change," and she dissolved into a fit of laughter as he grabbed her waist and attacked her neck with gruff, animalistic bites.  
"So.....have you done that before then?" he asked, not sure what he wanted her response to be.  
"Maybe.....or maybe I'm just good at research!" she answered as her hand sought him out beneath the covers.  
"Soooooo.......do you want me to.......? reciprocate at some point?" he relaxed at her touch, although what she was touching felt anything but relaxed!  
Robin was enjoying her new found sexuality; being with Cormoran felt so safe. He hadn't pushed her, they'd taken things slowly initially, but she'd discovered sensations and feelings with him that she'd never experienced before, he had a confidence about his body and how he used it to pleasure her that had given her an equal confidence. She'd done a little online research, bought a few items, but she'd also just thought to hell with it and given herself over to what felt right, resulting in some almost legendary nights together.   
Robin had thoroughly enjoyed the look of pleasure and surprise on Cormoran's face last night - he'd been unable to fully vocalise his feelings, but his body's response had been eloquence itself!   
It was clear to Cormoran that Robin was considering what he'd asked; they'd had a few conversations early on in the relationship about what she enjoyed, what he liked and what was out of bounds.....but some of those discussions had clearly become moot!  
Robin undulated against him, deliciously and whispered very softly in his ear, whilst biting down on his earlobe in a way that basically killed him (as she very well knew!),  
"Yeah, maybe you could...........do you want me to......again?" she asked.  
Without any hesitation he replied, "Yes please........but maybe you could....warm it up a bit next time..."


End file.
